In Love With a blizzard
by Theglaceongirl
Summary: What happens when two Pokemon from different rival clans fall in love?


In love with a blizzard

Espeon padded through the thick grass, He was on a mission to infiltrate his rival clan's territory. He was part of the Aura tribe, they were one of the biggest in their area. Espeon was currently infiltrating the Blizzard's territory. they were a bunch of ice types that ruled the city. they were cold and hard, like ice and there was a feeling of dread whenever their name was mentioned.

Espeon flicked up his ears, he could hear something. He moved toward the sound, It was singing. Espeon had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. He followed the sound into the outskirts of the city, He could tell it was close. Espeon looked up and saw a house with a balcony, the singing was coming from up there, Espeon's head flicked from left to right and he saw a tree. Espeon smirked as he started to climb the tree in search of the mystery singer.

Espeon soon got to a vantage point from which he could see the whole balcony. It was pretty, with flowers every where and a small water fountain, but all Espeon had eyes for was the beautiful Glaceon that was singing.

Her eyes were like deep, dark lakes, full of mystery and complexity. The moon light shone off of her body, like it would shine off of a diamond. Espeon crept forward and stepped on a weaker twig. It snapped with a deafening and ice shattering 'crack' and Espeon tumbled onto the Balcony.

"who are you?" asked the Glaceon "I've never seen you before"

"M-my name is Espeon" Said Espeon "I can go if you want me to" he turned round and began to move toward the tree

"No, Stay here please" said the Glaceon desparately, "I get very lonely this time of year. None of my flowers grow."

Espeon was shocked, this snow angel wanted to spend time with HIM!

"I-I can stay," gasped Espeon, almost too shocked to speak. Quickly he regained his nerve. "you're very good at singing" he said honestly

The Glaceon giggled, her laughter was like the ringing of bells, It was melodic and beautiful just like her.

"My friend taught me how to, It's quite easy when you know how. I'm sorry, I never told you before. My name Is Glaceon. I'm part of the Blizzard pack, what pack are you from?"

Espeon backed up. this girl was part of the Blizzard clan, the swarn enemy of his clan and he was talking to her... Espeon turned around and began to walk away

"wait, where are you going?" asked Glaceon panic clearly in her voice

"I can't be here. I am part of the Aura clan, We can't know each other, or be friends."

"B-but Espeon, I-I Love you!"

"wh-what?"

"I LOVE YOU!" shouted Glaceon her eyes glistening with tears "from the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one for me!"

Espeon looked into Glaceon's eyes and he knew, threw all his Psychic powers that she was the one for him and he the one for her.

"I-I Love you to" stuttered Espeon

"W-will you be my partner Espeon?" asked Glaceon

"I will Glaceon, I will" answered Espeon

Glaceon walked over to Espeon and nuzzled him gently. Espeon returned the gesture lovingly knowing that he had found his one and only true love.

"I want you to meet my friend, we spend lots of time together," Said Glaceon after a few minutes of nuzzling "she will help us Keep our secret as we can't tell anyone"

"What kind of Pokemon is she?" asked Espeon in a baffled way

Glaceon didn't answer him, and walked over to the door backing into the house. She tapped on the door three times with her paw and it was let open.

"Glaceon, you're so cold!" said a feminine voice as Glaceon was scooped up into the air. Espeon hissed and prickled up his rose pink fur and bared his teeth in a low growl. He looked up and saw a human, she was round about twelve and had glasses on, her dark blonde hair was tied up in a plait.

"It's OK Glaceon, this human is my trainer. She lets me out of my pokeball all the time and lets me wander around. We're only part of the Blizzard pack because when I was an Eevee I was stuck far away from My trainer, she's called Kira, and their alpha saved me. I have to live for a few more months as a member of the blizzard pack, then I am free to go. I know that, even though she wants to be a co-ordinatior, Kira would never leave me." Said Glaceon as she looked up at her trainer and smiled with a warmth that made Espeon feel bad about judging Kira

"that was a nice introduction, thank you Glaceon!" said Kira in Perfect Poke-ese as she put down Glaceon

"you-you can talk our language!" exclaimed Espeon

"yeah," said Kira with a perfect accent. She used Glaceon's name as her base word and pronounced the word with a highly practiced ease "when you spend so much time with a Pokemon you begin to pick up a few words. Then Glaceon taught me the rest, Although I still want to know how to say some things like the flowers"  
Espeon looked at the clock Kira had in her room, It was half past twelve.  
"I better get going," he said unhappily as he nuzzled Glaceon Lovingly. Their fur mixed when they touched and created a pattern of rose pink and pale, Icy blue.  
"when will I next see you?" asked Glaceon, Her face millimeters away from Espeon's as they gazed into each others eyes.  
"I will come for you tomorrow night, and take you some where magical" said Espeon as he gazed into the navy blue pools of mystery and serenity that were Glaceon's eyes "I promise" he added onto the end.  
"It was nice meeting you, Kira," said Espeon as he addressed Kira formally "may Arceus bring you many blessings and may Mespirit grant you only happy emotions."  
"The same to you Espeon, I hope you treat Glaceon well. for your sake as well as her's, for if you let her go then no creature can make the sun shine for you, or let you see the wonders off the world around you."

And After hearing that comment Espeon walked through the door sprung onto the ground and raced off in a pink blur, his paws moving on their own as he thought about his navy-eyed lover who should be his arch enemy.

After Espeon had zoomed off a brown shape darted onto the balcony next to where Espeon was staring after the pink cat Pokemon who had stolen her heart.  
"I take it you saw all that Jubilife?" asked Glaceon to the small, brown, Female Eevee who had sat down next to her  
"Oh yeah," nodded the newcomer who's name was Jubilife "you really have done it this time. what if the Alpha finds out? Froslass doesn't Like the Aura clan at all Glaceon. I won't tell a soul though, I Promise to the bottom of my heart and to the root's of my hair and in the blood in my body."  
"In that case we are all of the same mind." said Kira in her Pokemon speech "Froslass must not find out"  
"Agreed" concluded Espeon

Meanwhile Espeon was having troubles off his own...

Espeon padded toward his cave in the complex of caves that formed the home ground of the Aura tribe. he had just entered when a ball of brown fur collided with him in an attempt to get into the cave as well.  
"hey, Espeon. Where have YOU been?" asked the ball of fur. It was an Eevee, a male one who shared the cave with Espeon.  
"just went to patrol the borders, someone has to take a break from flirting with the girls to do it" said Espeon with meaning in his voice.  
"Pfft" said the Eevee, puffing out his chest "None of the girls here are even vaguely good enough for me, I mean, some of them are good looking and all but they're like brick walls! no personality whatsoever!"  
"Did the others go hunting?" asked Espeon  
"yeah, I joined them after a while. I saved you some Magicarp." said the Eevee as he passed over some of the fish  
"thanks Solaceon, you're the bomb" praised Espeon as he tucked in.  
"that's me, all ways ready to Explode" cheered Solaceon as he took in his best friend's praise.


End file.
